memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Games
For information about sports, games and recreation activities in the Star Trek universe, see Recreation. Through a licensing process similar to the publishing licenses granted to create comics, novels, and collectibles, Paramount Pictures has granted the rights to market Star Trek games of various sorts through a number of different production and design companies. Originally, some Star Trek: The Original Series games were based on the publishing license begun for Franz Joseph's designs in the 1970s. With the transition of ownership when the franchise became the property of Paramount, and the later success of the Star Trek movies and Star Trek: The Next Generation, a licensing office associated with the productions took stricter control of the franchise's image. Designers of Star Trek merchandise were discouraged from creating spinoffs and depictions that varied from the style and details of the franchise, as seen in filmed productions. One of the oldest games, Star Fleet Battles, was allowed to continue as a licensee, but without "Star Trek" in it's name. This game was forbidden to mention the ''Enterprise'' in relation to Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, or any of the televised characters; however, it was granted rights to use all situations and vessels described in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual and certain TAS and TOS episodes (including the Kzinti). Games are produced by artists and designers not affiliated with franchise production staff, filmed productions usually disregard events and situations in them as apocryphal, although some designs and references have been added in every one of the various Star Trek series and spinoffs. Board & video games based on Star Trek are not exclusively licensed; several different companies have released many different types of games. Roleplaying and collectible card games *FASA: ** Star Trek: The Role-Playing Game (FASA) *Last Unicorn Games ** Star Trek Role Playing Game (Last Unicorn) *Decipher: ** Star Trek: The Collectible Card Game ** Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Decipher) * Amarillo Design Bureau & (formerly) Task Force Games: ** The Star Fleet Universe: *** Federation Commander *** Federation and Empire *** Prime Directive *** Star Fleet Battles *** Star Fleet Battle Force * Games from Heritage Games Non-RPG Board Games * TOS-Based and Movie Era-Based Games ** Star Trek Game (1967) by Ideal ** Star Trek Game (1974) by Hasbro ** Star Trek Game (1979) by Milton Bradley ** Star Trek Edition Trivia Game by Golden ** Star Trek Limited Edition MONOPOLY by USAopoly ** Star Trek: The Game by Classic Games ** Franklin Mint *** Star Trek Commemorative Chess Set (standard chess game) *** Star Trek Three-Dimesional Chess Set ** Star Trek UNO by Mattel ** West End Games *** Star Trek: The Adventure Game *** Star Trek: The Enterprise^4 Encounter *** Star Trek III-Three Solitaire Games In One! * TNG-Based Games ** Decipher *** How To Host A Mystery--ST:TNG *** ST:TNG--A Klingon Challenge ** ST:TNG Collectors' Edition MONOPOLY by USAopoly ** ST:TNG-Game of the Galaxies by Cardinal ** ST:TNG-Romulan Challenge by MMG Ltd. ** ST:TNG: The Game by Classic Games ** Franklin Mint *** ST:TNG Commemorative Chess Set (standard chess game) *** ST:TNG Three-Dimesional Chess Set ** Terrace by Wonder Games * STAR TREK Universe Games ** Star Trek Trivia Game by Mattel Home video games PC games * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: Armada * Star Trek: Armada II * Star Trek: Away Team * Star Trek: Birth of the Federation * Star Trek: Borg * Star Trek: Bridge Commander * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger * Star Trek: Elite Force II * Star Trek: First Contact (unreleased) * Star Trek: The Game Show * Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: Hidden Evil * Star Trek: Judgment Rites * Star Trek: Klingon * Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Star Trek: Klingon Honor Guard * Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity * Star Trek: New Worlds * Star Trek: Online * Star Trek Pinball * Star Trek: Secret Of Vulcan Fury (unreleased) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (game) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy - Chekov's Lost Missions * Star Trek: Starfleet Command * Star Trek: Starfleet Command II * Star Trek: Starfleet Command - Orion Pirates * Star Trek: Starfleet Command III * Star Trek: Starship Creator * Star Trek: Starship Creator - Warp II * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force expansion pack Video game systems NES games * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Super Nintendo games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Sega Genesis/Megadrive games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past Sega Genesis 32X games * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Game Boy games * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: Generations - Beyond the Nexus * Star Trek: The Next Generation PlayStation games * Star Trek: Invasion (game) * Star Trek: Shattered Universe PSP games *Star Trek: Tactical Assault Xbox games * Star Trek: Shattered Universe Nintendo DS games *Star Trek: Tactical Assault Arcade games Pinball games * Star Trek * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: The Next Generation Video games * Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator * Star Trek: Voyager - The Arcade Game External links * STGU - Star Trek Games Wiki Category:Star Trek fr:Jeux de:Spiele nl:Spellen sv:Spel